1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source control system and a power saving method thereof; in particular, the present invention relates to a projector display module capable of automatically switching to power saving mode and a projector power saving method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because projectors are high power-consumption products, when the user temporarily leaves or the projector is in idle state, the projector display module of the projector will not automatically switch to a power saving mode and the user has to manually turn the power off or switch the projector to the power saving mode. If the user forgets to take such actions, the power will be wasted and the life of the light source will be reduced.
Traditionally, methods of adjusting the light source of the projector are classified into two types: (1) when the display device is switched to the power saving mode by the user, a power transformer outputs a low voltage signal; when the display device is operated in normal mode, the power transformer outputs a high voltage signal, so that the power consumption can be reduced by switching the voltage; (2) after the projector receives a turn-off command, the rotating speed of the fan is elevated and the light source does not turn off until the temperature of the light source drops to a reference temperature.
However, the methods mentioned above can not provide a direct and real-time method to serve the power saving purpose. Besides, to achieve the power saving purpose, the traditional methods depend on manually operating the On-Screen Display System (OSD); when the power saving mode is not required, the projector is again manually switched back to the normal mode. Such a manual switch operation is highly inconvenient.